2018 USA Film Releases
This is a list of films released in the USA in 2018: January 5 Insidious: The Last Key - PG-13 - Universal Pictures / Stage 6 Films / Blumhouse Productions - 3,116 12 Paddington 2 - PG - Warner Bros Pictures / Studio Canal / Heyday Films - 3,702 The Commuter - PG-13 - Lionsgate Films / Studio Canal - 2,892 19 12 Strong - R''' - Warner Bros Pictures / Alcon Entertainment / Black Label Media / Jerry Bruckheimer Films - 3,002 Den of Thieves - '''R - STX Entertainment - 2,432 February 9 Peter Rabbit - PG - Columbia Pictures / Sony Pictures Animation - 3,725 The 15:17 to Paris - PG-13 - Warner Bros Pictures / Village Roadshow Pictures - 3,042 16 Black Panther - PG-13 - Marvel Studios - 4,020 Early Man - PG - Summit Entertainment / Studio Canal / BFI / Aardman - 2,494 March 2 Red Sparrow - R''' - 20th Century Fox / Chernin Entertainment - 3,056 9 A Wrinkle in Time - '''PG - Walt Disney Pictures - 3,980 Gringo - R''' - Amazon Studios / STX Entertainment - 2,404 The Hurricane Heist - '''PG-13 - Lionsgate Films - 2,402 16 Entebbe - PG-13 - Universal Pictures / Focus Features / Amblin Partners / Participant Media / Working Title Films - 838 Love, Simon - PG-13 - 20th Century Fox - 2,402 23 Final Portrait - R''' - Sony Pictures Classics / Reliance Entertainment Isle of Dogs - '''PG-13 - Fox Searchlight Pictures / Indian Paintbrush Midnight Sun - PG-13 - Open Road Films - 2,173 Pacific Rim: Uprising - PG-13 - Universal Pictures / Legendary Pictures - 3,708 Sherlock Gnomes - PG - Paramount Pictures / Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer / Rocket Pictures - 3,662 Unsane - R''' - Fingerprint Releasing / Bleecker Street Media / Regency Enterprises - 2,023 28 Ready Player One - '''PG-13 - Warner Bros Pictures / Amblin Entertainment / Village Roadshow Pictures - 4,234 30 Finding Your Feet - PG-13 - Roadside Attractions / Stage 6 Films April 6 A Quiet Place - PG-13 - Paramount Pictures / Platinum Dunes - 3,508 13 Rampage - PG-13 - Warner Bros Pictures / New Line Cinema - 4,101 The Secret of Marrowbone - R''' - Magnolia Pictures Truth or Dare - '''PG-13 - Universal Pictures / Blumhouse Productions - 3,029 27 Avengers: Infinity War - PG-13 - Marvel Studios - 4,474 May 4 Tully - R''' - Universal Pictures / Focus Features - 1,353 11 Breaking In - '''PG-13 - Universal Pictures / Will Packer Productions - 2,537 Life of the Party - PG-13 - Warner Bros Pictures / New Line Cinema - 3,656 18 Book Club - PG-13 - Paramount Pictures - 2,781 Deadpool 2 - R''' - 20th Century Fox / Marvel Studios - 4,349 Show Dogs - '''PG - Open Road Films / Reliance Entertainment - 3,212 25 Solo: A Star Wars Story - PG-13 - Lucasfilm - 4,381 June 1 Adrift - PG-13 - STX Entertainment / H.Brothers / Ingenious Media / Lakeshore Entertainment - 3,015 8 Hereditary - R''' - A24 Films - 2,964 Hotel Artemis - '''R - Open Road Films - 2,407 Ocean's 8 - PG-13 - Warner Bros Pictures / Village Roadshow Pictures - 4,145 15 Incredibles 2 - PG - Walt Disney Pictures / Pixar Animation Studios - 4,410 Tag - R''' - Warner Bros Pictures / New Line Cinema - 3,382 22 Jurassic World: Fallen Kingdom - '''PG-13 - Universal Pictures / Amblin Entertainment / Legendary Pictures - 4,475 29 Sicario 2: Soldado - R''' - Columbia Pictures / Black Label Media - 3,055 Uncle Drew - '''PG-13 - Summit Entertainment - 2,742 July 4 The First Purge - R''' - Universal Pictures / Blumhouse Productions / Platinum Dunes - 3,031 6 Ant-Man and the Wasp - '''PG-13 - Marvel Studios - 4,206 Whitney - R''' - Roadside Attractions / Miramax Films 13 Hotel Transylvania 3: A Monster Vacation - '''PG - Columbia Pictures / Sony Pictures Animation / Media Rights Capital - 4,267 Skyscraper - PG-13 - Universal Pictures / Legendary Pictures - 3,782 20 Mamma Mia! Here We Go Again - PG-13 - Universal Pictures / Legendary Pictures - 3,317 The Equalizer 2 - R''' - Columbia Pictures / Escape Artists - 3,388 27 Mission Impossible: Fallout - '''PG-13 - Paramount Pictures / Skydance Media / Bad Robot - 4,386 Teen Titans Go! To the Movies - PG - Warner Bros Pictures / DC Films - 3,188 August 3 Christopher Robin - PG - Walt Disney Pictures - 3,602 The Darkest Minds - PG-13 - 20th Century Fox / 21 Laps Entertainment - 3,127 10 Slender Man - PG-13 - Screen Gems - 2,358 The Meg - PG-13 - Warner Bros Pictures / Gravity Pictures - 4,118 17 Alpha - PG-13 - Columbia Pictures / Studio 8 - 2,719 Mile 22 - R''' - STX Entertainment / H.Brothers - 3,520 31 Kin - '''PG-13 - Summit Entertainment / 21 Laps Entertainment - 2,141 September 14 The Predator - R''' - 20th Century Fox / TSG Entertainment / Davis Entertainment / Silver Pictures - 4,027 21 The House With a Clock in Its Walls - '''PG - Universal Pictures / Amblin Entertainment - 3,300 28 Night School - PG-13 - Universal Pictures / Will Packer Productions - 3,010 October 5 A Star is Born (2018) - R''' - Warner Bros Pictures / Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer / Thunder Road Pictures / Peters Entertainment - 3,686 Venom - '''PG-13 - Columbia Pictures / Marvel Studios - 4,250 12 Bad Times at the El Royale - R''' - 20th Century Fox - 2,808 First Man - '''PG-13 - Universal Pictures / DreamWorks Pictures - 3,640 Goosebumps 2: Haunted Halloween - PG - Columbia Pictures / Sony Pictures Animation / Original Film - 3,521 19 Halloween (2018) - R''' - Universal Pictures / Miramax Films / Blumhouse Productions 26 Johnny English Strikes Again - '''PG - Universal Pictures / Studio Canal / Working Title Films November 2 Bohemian Rhapsody - PG-13 - 20th Century Fox / Regency Enterprises / GK Films Nobody's Fool - R''' - Paramount Players / Tyler Perry Studios The Nutcracker and the Four Realms - '''PG - Walt Disney Pictures 7 The Front Runner - R''' - Columbia Pictures / Stage 6 Films 9 Overlord - '''R - Paramount Pictures / Bad Robot Peterloo - PG-13 - Amazon Studios / Film4 / BFI 16 Fantastic Beasts: The Crimes of Grindelwald - PG-13 - Warner Bros Pictures / Heyday Films 21 Creed II - PG-13 - Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer / Warner Bros Pictures Green Book - PG-13 - Universal Pictures / Participant Media / DreamWorks Pictures Robin Hood (2018) - PG-13 - Summit Entertainment 30 If Beale Street Could Talk - R''' - Annapurna Pictures / Plan B December 14 Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse - '''TBA - Columbia Pictures / Sony Pictures Animation / Marvel Studios The Mule - TBA - Warner Bros Pictures / Imperative Entertainment Vice - R''' - Annapurna Pictures / Gary Sanchez Productions / Plan B 21 Aquaman - '''PG-13 - Warner Bros Pictures / DC Films Bumblebee - TBA - Paramount Pictures / Allspark Pictures Holmes and Watson - TBA - Columbia Pictures / Gary Sanchez Productions Welcome to Marwen - PG-13 - Universal Pictures / DreamWorks Pictures / ImageMovers 28 Stan and Ollie - TBA - Sony Pictures Classics / BBC FilmsCategory:Years in film (USA)